Sister, wife, vampire  Didyme
by chocogreen
Summary: Oneshot: The story about Didyme and how Marcus feels without her.


**I do NOT own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer. This is just fanmade.**

**Oneshot: Sister, wife, vampire – Didyme**

Aro found himself, looking at his old house and he tried to keep himself in control. His father had died at war and his mother would soon go as well, since she was suffering from a disease. However, there was still one family member left, his sister, Didyme. He was very gifted and maybe his sister would be as well, so he waited.

A few days later he went to hunt, since he didn't want to kill his sister out of thirst, and when he came back he could only hear one heartbeat in the old house, his sister's. He could hear how her tears hit the blanket of their mother's bed, how her breath wasn't steady and he made his way into the house. He looked down at the black haired woman and noticed that although his sister was just a human, she was beautiful. To human eyes and even to vampire's. The sound of her sobs still filled the room and he came closer, lying his hand upon her shoulder.

The young woman almost jumped up, not knowing who this person was but when she recognized her brother she leapt into his arms to hug him and sob against his chest.

"Aro," she whispered. "I haven't seen you in fifteen years, but still you don't seem to have changed. Why did you leave us? When mother and I needed you the most?"

Her brother did not answer, not because he didn't want to, he was reading her thoughts and a feeling of guilt overcame him. He was a man that wanted power, and he would do everything to gain that power, even leaving his family. But what else could he have done? He was a vampire, he would've killed them. It was hard for him now, just to hold his sister in his arms but his mind was set, he was going to change her. He looked through her mind for a while, looking for the things he had missed and he saw how his little sister had grown up and how his mother slowly started to go away.

"Didyme," he whispered back. "Do you really want to know why I left?"

His sister looked up at him, not noticing his dark red eyes in the dim light, and nodded.

"Because I would've killed you if I didn't," he answered, placing his teeth around her neck gently.

A few days later Didyme felt the pain, slowly fading away. She scanned her surroundings, to make sure she wasn't in danger, and to her surprise there were three people in the room. She faintly recognized her brother's scent, because he had been near her almost the whole time, but the two others she was not familiar with.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she could feel an aching pain in her throat, but the world around her was too mesmerizing to think about that – for the moment. She looked up in two red eyes and she could see a smile on her brother's face, as if he was happy.

"Didyme," he whispered. "You've turned out…"

Before her brother could answer, one of the two other people in the room answered. "Beautiful."

When she turned her head, she could see everything. Not only did she see three pairs of red eyes, fixed on her, she also saw their pale skin. She saw the dust, floating through the air, she saw an ant, trying to get in one of the corners of the room to find her home. She heard every breath the people in front of her made, but she couldn't hear a heartbeat. She could smell their scents, it was like she was standing in a garden filled with flowers.

"What am I?" she asked her brother.

"A vampire," he answered.

Months passed and Aro was waiting until his sister would show any sign of an ability, but still, he hadn't seen a thing. Although he was happy in a way, that he had a part of his family with him now.

He was _always_ happy around Didyme and so seemed the others. He would often see men, trying to get her attention but she was polite to all of them, not showing any interest which made Marcus smirk quit a lot. Her new lifestyle fit her perfectly, she had taken training to hunt without anyone noticing, she had developed fighting skills that most newborns didn't have, she had a talent. Or maybe it was because of the many teachers she had, since everyone liked to be in her presence.

Aro saw his sister, walking away from him when he felt the feeling of happiness, slowling drifting away, as if she took it with he and suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Didyme," he said. Although she was already at the end of the hall, he didn't shout. He knew that she could hear him perfectly and less than a second later, she stood in front of her brother, the feeling of happiness being stronger again.

"Would you be so kind to give me your hand?" he asked and she nodded, placing her hand into her brother's.

The leader of the Volturi looked into her memories, not surprised that every time she was around, people felt much happier. Although it was not the gift he was looking for, he could use it. Once there were more vampires, he wouldn't have any problems, keeping the group together. Newborns were stronger, and they had a huge temper, they could easily kill each other if no one looked out for them.

"It seems that you do have an ability, sister," he said, looking into two dark eyes. She was on her way to hunt and clearly thirsty, but she always obeyed her brother's orders.

"Do I, Aro?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. One of the few things that she and her brother shared was their interest of mysteries. When she had discovered the gifts of her brother and others in the castle, she always wondered if she would have one too.

"Yes, it seems that you have an aura of happiness around you. Have you ever noticed that you're unusually happy? And that the people around you are as well? Maybe that's why you never really had problems with becoming a vampire, you were happy."

Soon the whole castle knew about Didyme's gift and still, loads of men tried to get her attention but she said no to all of them. However, there was one who didn't run after her, Marcus. He would always sit in the corner of a room, looking at her with an amused smile on his face and she would often look back at him.

Aro wondered what Marcus could see, because he had the ability to see relationships between people. Since Marcus was his friend, a brother, he never asked to read his mind, he gave him his privacy, as he did with Caius.

Again, months passed and things started to change in Volterra. Didyme and Marcus spent a lot of time together, always laughing, living a live as if they were in a fairytale – however they were both murderers. No one could destroy the love they shared, and soon the other men stayed away from her, knowing that Marcus had claimed her as his.

Aro, happy for his sister and one of his best friends, married the couple and they would be happy together for centuries.

But one day, Aro read his sister's mind. He frowned and if she could've cried, she would've.

"Aro," she whispered. "My brother. I'm so sorry, but Marcus and I, we do not longer believe in your plans to take over the world, at least to control the vampires in it. We understand that we must live with rules, since the humans can't know we're immortal, but please brother, I beg you, forgive us."

He looked down at his sister, still reading her mind and he could see everything. While he was seeing the conversations she and Marcus had about leaving the Volturi, he also saw his mother and his baby sister, both sitting at the kitchen table, preparing food. He loved his sister deeply, but as all powerful men, he was filled with need for more power.

"I understand, Didyme," he said. "I give both of you my blessing. But I would like to ask you, please don't leave, wait a few months, because I'll miss you."

She smiled up at him, happiness filling every cell of his body and they hugged each other.

"Would you do me the honor of taking a walk with me, like in the old days?" he asked.

She nodded and took her big brother's hand while they stepped outside, not knowing she would never return.

Aro knew that sometimes, his brother-in-law needed to take a real hunting trip and go out in search for humans. Often they would lure them inside the building, killing them quickly, but Marcus loved some adventure in his life, to chase the humans. It was know that he saw his chance and when his sister was gazing up at the stars, as she often did, since she was happy with the little things in life, he killed her. No one had seen him, he knew that, and if they did, they would soon share the same faith.

He looked down at the remains of his sister and made a fire, to burn her limbs. The feeling of happiness was gone now, but still he couldn't feel sorry for what he had done, because he did it for a good cause. He would keep the Volturi strong, knowing that Marcus wouldn't leave without Didyme and he would tell his brother's that they got attacked.

Millennia later Marcus sat down in the garden, looking up at the stars as his wife had done so many times. He could sit here forever, wondering if she had found peace and if she looked down at him.

Although he was still loyal to the Volturi, he missed his wife deeply, as if she had taken every sign of life that was still in him with him. He knew that vampires couldn't cry, but he would do it for her. He had become a lonely, ice-cold person after her death and he didn't know if he could ever feel alive again, or whatever he was.

A few weeks later he looked down at the 'young' vampire in front of him. His eyes were black and his bronze hairs were all messed up but he was holding the hand of a young woman, a human. Her eyes were a deep brown and her hairs were also brown but with a reddish color and he could hear her heart beat. On other days, this would've disturbed him, knowing that a human was in his home but that he couldn't kill her, since Aro didn't let him. But today, he felt something very different. He had always been able to feel the relationships between people and he could see that the vampire and the human girl loved each other, like he loved Didyme. He could feel the happiness between them, just because they were together and he envied them. He didn't want anyone to feel this way when he had lost everything.

"What you've done is not without a cause, Edward," he said to the vampire who looked at him, his dark eyes looking into his soul. He knew that young one could read his mind, and he regretted saying it already. He would do anything to have a love like they had, to have his Didyme back.

Eventually, they both left along with the vampire's adopted sister and in a way he felt happy, knowing that they would be together.

A few months later he looked at the same vampire, regretting his former decision. What had they done? Had they made an immortal child? But as his mate, the human girl which seemed to be a vampire now, came closer, holding the little girl to her chest he could hear her heartbeat and he knew that this being was something that was born out of their love, not to let the world know that vampires existed.

"Let her live," he said to his brothers after he had seen the child. She was beautiful, in a way. She clearly had her mother's eyes and her father's hair color but there was something about the child. It was as if she could make anyone do what she wanted them to do, as if she had an effect on them, like Didyme had…

To this day on, Marcus is still cold at heart and apathetic, to the world. But only a few know what he's really like. Only he and Edward, the mind reader, know. And maybe one day, he'll find peace again, being reunited with his beloved Didyme.

**The end.**

**(A/N: Another story of a character/couple that didn't really make it into the books. I hope you like it ;D)**


End file.
